mi amor inmortal
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: bella recuerda los memontos de su amor inmortal, que nunca sera de ella, mal summary pero entren es nueva historia pliss
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov.

Cap. 1 Prefacio.

Hay veces que tienes que escoger como sufrir…en total son tres opciones:

a)amor b) muerte c) la vida

y ami me tocaron las tres…es muy cruel tener que sufrir con las tres cosas, en el amor tengo que sufrir por Edward…mi amor inmortal ¿por que amor inmortal? Por que nunca lo dejare de amar… en la muerte mis padres, y en la vida que es un asco

**Hola¡ **

**Aquí con nueva historia jeje **(_eso ya lo sabemos no tienes algo mejor que hacer?_)

**En fin…espero les guste y a todos los que me siguen en la otra historia de lo que hace el amor jeje les prometo subir el capi pronto ya lo tengo listo talvez mañana lo suba jeje…**

**Adiós¡**


	2. cap II

Bella pov.

Cap.2 lagrimas y mas lagrimas

Agarre mis cosas que había en la mesa, mi agua, mis llaves y mi celular, me acerque a la puerta y rogué para que no me lo encontrara, si querían hacerme sufrir bien que vaya pero…no quería pasar otra vez una noche en vela pensando en que no me correspondía

Salí y me encamine a la calle y empecé a trotar me puse los audífonos y escuche la cancion de sia breathe me, en mi celular solo había canciones tristes, de eso se trataba mi vida, tristeza, tristeza y mas tristeza, una vez decidí suicidarme pero no lo logre con unas simples pastillas de tylenol , así que decidí seguir viviendo…

Seguía trotando y lo que mas temía… ahí estaba con su bella esposa y digo esposa por la poca cosa que soy yo de 1.60m., de 18 años con cabello ondulado color castaño que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y con unos ojos color chocolate sin brillo, en cambio ella era rubia, con ojos color azul claro, con curvas y mas alta que yo era perfecto para alguien como el, debo admitirlo su anillo era hermoso que adornaba su bella mano, el se acerco a ella y… la beso, no podía aguantar mas y me fui, en lugar de ir trotando corrí agradecí que no me cayera en el camino, cuando llegue a mi casa, cerré la puerta con seguro y me caí y empecé a llorar con todas las fuerzas que tengo, recordando cuando Edward era mi amigo, cuando estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo cuando murieron mis padres, cuando me beso por accidente, hasta que el se fue y conoció a maggie su adorable esposa, cuando se caso el se alejo de mi, me olvido, dejándome con un gran dolor en mi corazón, si me habla pero muy poco y es por el celular, pero no duramos mucho por que llega maggie y dice _lo lamento pero Edward es mío ahora. _

Pero de una forma tendre que olvidarlo ya que no lo creo posible porque es mi amor inmortal…

**Hola¡ **

**Aquí esta otro cap. Les aseguro que estará un poco triste en algunos capítulos asique alos que no aguantan ver tanto sufrimiento jeje no se los recomiendo por alguna parte se parece a mi jeje solo q mis papis si viven jeje déjenme rr y los contestare con gusto**

**Adiós¡**


	3. cap III

Recuerdo: los personajes son de mi adorada autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi vida…Naaa…no es cierto, es de mi loca mente jaja xD

Capitulo III. Recuerdos

Seguí ahí, tirada en el suelo piso de mi casa, con toda mi cara empapada de grandes lagrimas, eso me merecía, por haberme fijado en Edward, sabiendo que solo jugaría con migo, que anduvo con migo por lastima, todos esos recuerdos, de cuando estábamos juntos, las veces que me decía que me amaba, ja para después de 2 meses de que me haya recuperado de la perdida de mis padres, me dejara y se fuera con su adorable esposa esposa, fue tan doloroso enterarme cuando se había comprometido con maggie…

_-BELLA¡-gritaba alice desde la entrada de mi casa_

_-Si alice?-dije_

_-QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES EL ANILLO QUE TE DIO EDWARD ¡TE PROMETO QUE PREPARARE TU VESTIDO, LA FIESTA, LA BODA, LA LUNA DE MIEL, LA ROPITA PARA EL BEBE…_

_-Alice, espera-dije-a que te refieres con que te enseñe el anillo que me dio Edward?, acabamos nuestra relación hace un mes_

_-Que¡ pero si se acaba de compreter¡_

_-Alice te equivocas, yo nunca me…-no termine de formular la frase porque alice me jalo de mi brazo, me subió a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad hacia su casa, cuando llegamos apenas estaba recuperando la respiración, cuando vi a Edward besando a otra…como…demostrándole amor_

_-Alice…que es esto?-dije con voz triste_

_-Lo que te dije, que Edward se había comprometido, pero creo que…no contigo…-dijo ella_

_-El esta con otra, cuando apenas habíamos acabado?_

_-Te juro que Edward me va a escuchar-dijo bajando del auto, yo me quede ahí dentro no queria verlo de cerca pero escuche toda la conversación_

_-Edward, me puedes explicar que es todo esto?, pensé que te comprometiste con bella, no con ella, por que lo hisiste justo cuando apenas habías acabado con ella?-dijo alice muy alterada, al parecer aunque era pequeña tenia una furia fuerte_

_-Alice me comprometi con ella porque la amo-dijo Edward_

_No lo aguante mas y Sali del carro_

_-EDWARD, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS OLVIDADO TAN RAPIDO DE MI? NO QUE ME AMABAS? QUE ME QUERIAS? QUE NUNCA ME CAMBIARIAS POR NADIE? ERA PURA MENTIRA VFERDAD? SENTIAS LASTIMA POR MI¡ CLARO, COMO NUNCA LO LOGRE VER? TE CAUSE LASTIMA, ERES UN DESCARADO¡ TE ODIO¡-dije aventándole la pulsera que me había dado me enfermaba tanto tener algo de el_

_-Bella no es lo que tu entiendes dejame explicártelo…-dijo edward_

_-No hay nada que decir, te odio, no me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas, te odio, te odio¡, alice por favor llevame a mi casa_

_-Claro-dijo agarrándome del brazo, cuando me subi al carro vi por ultima vez a Edward y su cara demostraba dolor…estúpida bella, solo siente lastima por ti_

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa le di las gracias a alice y ella me pregunto si iba a estar bien le prometi que si y entre a mi casa y lo próximo que hice fue…tirarme al frio piso y empeze a llorar…_

Esa fue la ultima vez que hable con los cullen ya no hablaba con alice, me sumergi en mi drepesion, créanme, nunca sali de ella,

_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas._

_Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en __m_

lo admito lo sigo extrañando, lo sigo amando, cuanto quisiera que el estuviera aquí, que yo estuviera en el lugar de ella, pero no, solo doy lastima, lastima y mas lastima, como quisiera poder acabar con mi vida, me levante del piso y subi a mi cuarto y busque una caja donde tenia puros recuerdos de el , que mas daba si veía mas recuerdos de el si ya había empezado… vi una foto de el y yo donde estábamos en el parque riendo, abrazados, cuando me decía que me amaba…todo fue pura mentira…

_Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este_

_Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez_

_Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi_

_Como yo no te olvide/_

Me encontré con una carta de el donde decía que…ya no me queria, si no tuvo el valor para decírmelo en la cara y me lo dijo por una carta que valiente no? Decía

_Bella: _

_Lo lamento pero esto ya no puede seguir, creeme es lo mejor, te amo pero ya no puedo mas, te extrañare claro que lo hare pero lo lamento ya no puede seguir esto_

_Edward _

Pase varios días llorando y lo sigo haciendo, termino con migo para irse con maggie la muy…desgraciada me lo quito

_"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo._

_y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tu si es que puedes entender_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."_

_Y una mañana te diré_

_Como duele el corazón_

_De solo pensar que estas_

_Escondida en un Rincón_

_Preguntándote por que?._

_Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti..._

_"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tu..._

Y si lo admito, lo sigo y lo seguire amando, aunque me duelo y sea lo mas arriesgado, pero…mañana conocera a la nueva bella, no mas estúpida bella que da lastima, no no mas mañana le enseñare que puedo segui viviendo sin el… agarre las llaves del auto y arranque hacia el supermecado para comprar un tinte negro, delineador negro y mas… adiós a la bella de antes…

**Hola¡ aquí otra ves jeje nuevo cap. Jeje como ven bella ya esta decidida a cambiar, jeje que sorpresa se llevara Edward? jaja el otro cap se llamara **

**Cap. VI. Cambios**

**Jeje la cancion que utilize se llama tu de kudai canta hermoso además de muse y paramore jeje **

**Adiós **

**Besos vampiresos**


	4. cap IV

Recuerdo: los personajes son de mi autora favorita Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía jeje ojala fuera un libro publicado como el de crepúsculo buu… xD

Capítulo IV. Cambios

Bella pov.

Después de que pase a comprar mi tinte negro me fui a la estética, llegue y me dirigí con la muchacha

-Disculpe, me puede atender por favor-le dije

-Claro, que quieres que te agá?- pregunto con voz un poco chillona

-Este quiero que me pinte el cabello de color negro, aquí esta el tinte-se lo entregue– y un corte como, tipo kristen Stewart, por favor

La señorita se me quedo viendo como rara, pero se encogió de hombros y sonrió y se puso manos a la obra, me lavo el cabello, me lo corto y me lo pinto , al parecer el negro me quedaba bien , el color castaño ya me aburría…

2 horas después…

-Oh mi dios¡ quede perfecta¡ - le dije a la muchacha que me ayudo

-De nada, hice lo mejor que pude, no es nada-dijo apenada

-Ahora solo falta buscar ropa, pero no se cual es mi tipo, en fin cuanto te debo- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-Son $100.00 pesos, y este…si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar ropa, soy amante de las compras, aparte ya se cual es tu estilo, es como tipo roquero y semi-gotico, así que conozco la mejor tienda para tu atuendo, ven vamos, por cierto me llamo Erika -dijo soltando la respiración de repente, vaya si que habla rápido

-Bien, gracias, me llamo isabella, bueno dime bella-le dije

-Bien, vamos a la tienda de hottopic

La tienda estaba a solo unas cuadras a si que solo caminamos, mientras me estaba preguntando que por que me hice ese cambio y…le conteste la verdad, le conté todo, me pidió perdón y me dijo y que ya no sufriera por alguien como el que no valía la pena, cuando llegamos, me compre varios jeans entubados, camisas negras, rosas, moradas, converse negros, de todo, y me gusto, al final le di las gracias y me fui a la casa, desempaque todo y lo puse en el armario, mañana iria a inscribirme a la universidad donde va el para darle una agradable sorpresa, jaja

Al fin y al cabo ``_la venganza es dulce´´_

Hola¡ aquí esta el siguiente cap. Si ya se esta muy corto pero mi mente no da para mas jeje xS asi que aviso este fic será de capítulos cortos, o no se talvez me llegue a inspirar jeje enfin ya me vuelvo loca jaja, bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y el siguiente se llamara…chan…chan…chan… capitulo. V: la venganza es dulce jaja se encontrara con Edward y se quedara viendo con cara de wath? o.O jeje bueno adiós

Besos vampiresoz


	5. cap V

Bella pov.

Me desperté, vaya hoy era el dia en que iria a la universidad y lo llegaría a ver

_Bella siento que esto es muy malo_

Dijo aquella voz en mi mente, no le hice caso, enfin me pare , me bañe, y me vesti me puse unos jeans entubados con una camiseta tipo polo negra y mis converse negros, desayune una barra de cereal y jugo, ojala estuviera mi mama para desearme que me fuera bien_, no no voy a llorar,_ me dije , subi y agarre el lápiz delineador negro, lo haría por primera vez, poco a poco me empece a pintar se veía bien, cuando acabe de pintarme me mire al espejo y…me veía bien, el color chocolate de mis ojos resaltaba mas y ya no lucian aburridos, con eso me fui a la escuela y…tenia los nervios a flor de piel, y si me lo encontraba? Que haría? Correría? No claro que no soy mas fuerte ahora lo enfrentaría.

Llegue a la universidad y estacione mi pickup en un lugar libre, fui a la ofocona principal y me dieron el horario, vi que todavía faltaba para las clases asi que decidi dar un paseo…que me arrepentí de hacerlo, junto a la cafetería de la escuela estaba el y su…mujer por asi decirlo, me escondi en un casillero y escuche todo

-Maggie, amor no te enojes,

-Si claro, que no me enoje, Edward yo quiero tener un bebe y tu no dime la razón por la cual no quieres que tengamos-oh esa maldita perra quiere tener hijos

-Bien mira vamos en universidad, no tenemos trabajo pero si tenemos dinero y…siento que no estoy listo ok?-dijo MI Edward

-Amor no te preocupes por eso, todo saldrá bien, hoy en la noche lo intentaremos vale…-dijo maggie, como que lo intentarían? Acaso estaba loca o que?

Derrepente se escucho como si se estuvieran besando, _oh por dios bella vete de ahí_

Rayos a donde me voy? Entonces vi una puerta y me meti, eran los baños almenos los de mujeres, entonces se escucharon pasos, me meti a hacer de la pis, según jaja

-Edward, ya no aguanto mas a la casa ven vamos-dijo su mujer oh dios como odio esa palabra…

Se escucharon mas besos y ya no lo aguante mas, me puse a pensar que…ella es mejor que yo, que yo no era suficiente…mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas queriendo salir, si lo admito lo amo…

_Vamos bella a que veniste a la escuela, a recuperarlo no? A hacerlo sufrir, vamos tu puedes_

Pero…como? No tengo el valor suficiente…

_Claro que lo tienes buscalo y sal a luchar por el…_

Aquella vos de mi cabeza tenia razón, debo der ser fuerte…me limpie las lagrimas y Sali…fue doloroso verlo en aquella posision con su esposa, besándola…como un dia me llego a besar asi…

-Oye, me asustaste niña emo-dijo la odiosa, espera…como me dijo? Me llamo emo? Eso si que no se lo paso

-Oyeme bien, yo no soy ninguna emo entendiste? El que tu seas una barbie de plástico no significa que todas seamos asi ok?-dije alzando la voz

-Ah y todavía me respondes niña emo-dijo otravez

-Ya amor calla, dejala no se sabe defender-dijo mi Edward, y…claro que se me defender

-Oye-dijo mirándome edward y se quedo sorprendido al verme-si tu, claro que se me defender, yo no soy una estúpida niña o como dice la barbie, emo claro que me defiendo no soy una idiota, como otros-dije haciendo enfacis en otros, claro como el que juega con migo

-Que rayos?...-dijo Edward

-Mejor ya me voy, los dejo en su sesión de besos, puercos que no esperan a su casa-les dije en su cara

Sali del baño con una sonrisa triunfal, me había enfrentado con el, soy la mejor sii, me fui a mi primera clase, estudiaría literatura…si me gusta escribir, enfin me fui y como siempre todos se me quedaron viendo, los ignore, cuando tocaron para reseso, se me acerco una muchacha linda, un poco alta y cabello negro y largo en ondas ,

-Hola, me llamo Elizabeth, pero dime liz

-Hola, yo me llamo isabella, dime…isa-dude tengo que empezar con un nuevo apodo

-Estabien…isa quieres ir al comedor o te enseño la escuela?

-Mejor la escuela, si no es mucho

-Claro que no, ya me caes bien-ami tambien me caia bien liz

Estuvimos platicando mientras me enseñaba la escuela, tambien estudiaba literatura asi que iba a estar con migo todos los semestres…me agradaba…cuando tocaron nos fuimos a otra clase, aburrida por cierto pero me mandaba cartitas con liz tambien se veía aburrida jaja…en la ultima clase del dia no hubo por que el profesor estaba enfermo, liz se tuvo que ir por que iba a pasar por su hermano mayor…a si que ahora iba caminando por el pasillo sola, pase junto a un salón vacio y alguien me agarro del brazo metiéndome en el aula y me pego a la pared…

-Que haces aqui?-dijo Edward…espera que hacia el aquí?

-Que te pasa, dejame irme-le dije pegándole al pecho

-Claro que no te dejare ir hasta que me respondas…que haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí porque quiero estudiar una carrera, ahora… ya me puedo ir?-le dije

Se acerco lentamente ami y su cara quedo a unos pocos centímetros de la mia

-Claro que no mi bella-su aliento me aturdió me acerque mas…quería probar su sabor…_que bella¡ no lo hagas, alejate de el¡ _

-Veo que me sigues queriendo-me susurro al oído, si te amo _NO BELLA FRENATE¡ NO LO HAGAS¡_

-C-claro q-que n-no-dije-TE ODIO¡

-No es cierto tu-se acerco mas-me amas-me dijo susurandolo cerca de mi boca

_VAMOS BELLA NO LO PUEDES BESAR, EL YA NO TE AMA, ESTA CON SU ESPOSA¡_

Tiene razón estaba con otra…pero aun lo amo…me acerque mas y… el tambien solo un paso y…

BELLA NO LO HAGAS¡

No no lo hare lo odio con todo mi ser…

-Bella…-oh por dios su voz…me acerque mas y…mande todo al diablo, lo bese

Sus labios sabían a menta, pero delisiosa, extrañaba sus labios… enrede mis brazos en su cuello y el en mi cintura que bien se sentía…

Nos separamos por el maldito aire y me lo quede mirando, oh rayos que acabo de hacer?¡

_ALGO MUY MALO¡_

**H**ola¡ jeje por fin apareci lo lamento pero esque estuve enferma, una gripe espantosa que me tuvo en cama con 3 dias de fiebre y con la regla como ven? Enfin pero aquí estoy sana y salva jeje aquie esta el cap no lo iba a escribir pero gracias a mi fan Vivirdecrepusculo, me animo, gracias te debo una tkm, enfin espero les haya gustado el cap. Y subo otro solo si…llegamos a los 4 reviews si? Xfis son mi paga plis…

Adiós besos vampirexos

Paola swan-cullen


	6. cap VI

Nota: los personajes son de mi autora favorita Stephanie Meyer yo solo hago mis locas ideas en mi cabeza jajaja…

Bella pov.

_-Bella…-oh por dios su voz…me acerque mas y…mande todo al diablo, lo bese_

_Sus labios sabían a menta, pero delisiosa, extrañaba sus labios… enrede mis brazos en su cuello y el en mi cintura que bien se sentía…_

_Nos separamos por el maldito aire y me lo quede mirando, oh rayos que acabo de hacer?¡_

_ALGO MUY MALO¡_

-Que haces?-le grite a Edward

-Que que hice? Tu me besaste-dijo soltando mi cintura

-No te hubiera besado si no hubieras pronunciado mi nombre asi-le dije alejándome un poco de el

-Vamos bella, admítelo, me sigues amando…

-Calla¡ claro que no, para que hacerlo si lo único que consigo es seguir lastimándome, yo ya no quiero eso, mi vida es un asco, y arruinarla mas con tu presencia no gracias,-le dije de repente

-Bella crees que…

-Isabella para ti, solo mis amigos me llaman isa

-Isa? Porque te cambiaste tu diminutivo?

-A ti que mas te da, vete con la barbie de tu esposa, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, seguramente ella es mejor en la cama que yo, seguramente ella si se dejo y yo no verdad?-dije empezando a sentir lagrimas en mis ojos-PERO QUE ESTUPIDA FUI EN CREERTE CADA PALABRA DE TU BOCA, CADA TE AMO ERA MENTIRA, SABES CUANTO ME DOLIO QUE ERA MENTIRA? ME PASE SEMANAS INCLUSO MESES LLORANDO POR TI, PERO PARA QUE VEAS, YA NO SOY LA ESTUPIDA QUE CONOSISTE ANTES SOY DIFERENTE Y SOLO TE DIRE ALGO, VINE A LA UNIVERSIDAD SOLO PARA VENGARME DE TI PERO COMO VEO NO FUNCIONO, YA NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ, VETE CON TU ESPOSA Y…dale los hijos que quieras como yo siempre quise uno-lo ultimo lo dije susurrando pero me escucho, las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas, los sollozos también salian de mi boca, no podía mas me di la vuelta e iba a salirme cuando el me agarro la muñeca, apretándome muy fuerte

-Bella, acaso crees que no te amo? Acaso crees que te imagine cuando me case con ella pensando que eras tu?-dijo mirándome fijamente-ACASO NO CREES QUE EN MI LUNA DE MIEL DESEARA QUE FUERAS TU? SABES POR QUE NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS CON MAGGIE? POR QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO A TI…SIEMPRE TE ESPERE, SI ME DEJAS EXPLICARTE…

-Para que?, para que volvamos y me botes a la basura otra ves?

-Bella…-dijo apretando mas mi muñeca me empezaba a lastimar

-No Edward, ya no quiero nada con tigo,

-Bella…

-NO¡ YA NO, TE ODIO, ENTIENDELO-le grite

Apretó mas su agarre en mi muñeca

-Edward me estas lastimando mi muñeca suéltame, me duele

-No, no te soltare eres mia

-Claro que no, ya no ahora es maggie ella es mejor que yo

-BELLA DEJA DE REPETIR ESO¡-exploto

-Y TU YA DEJA DE DECIR QUE SOY TUYA Y DEJA DE LLAMARME BELLA ISABELLA PARA TI¡-le grite y en mi muñeca ya no pasaba la sangre-EDWARD SUELTAME, ME LASTIMAS-entonces me solto, vi mi muñeca y gemi, estaba tan roja que dejaría moretones,

-Bien gracias por lastimarme mi muñeca, mas dolor, bravo aver si mi corazón aguanta esto y si no…PUES MORIRME ESTARIA BIEN PARA TI Y PARA MI- le dije y Sali corriendo del salón en el pasillo paso la barbie y me dijo otravez…

-Adios niña emo-dijo con su risita chillona y me pare

-vete a la mierda barbie dejame empaz-le dije y Sali caminando no que mas dijo y le enseñe el dedo de en medio se lo merecía, llegue a mi camioneta y me subi, no quería saber mas de el, cuando llegue a mi casa me fui a mi cuarto a llorar no sabia cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que me dormi…

Cuando desperté me encontré con una nota blanca en mi mesita de noche, vi aqueora era y eran 8 de la mañana, agarre la carta y la abri era Edward

_Bella,_

_perdón isabella lamento mucho lo de tu muñeca no tenia intenciones de lastimarte tan feo espero me perdones se que fui un moustro pero las palabras que me dijiste me dolieron tanto que olvide que tenia tu muñeca en mi mano, te la cure espero me perdones por que yo…aunque no lo creas te sigo amando con todo mi maldito corazón…_

_Edward_

Avente la carta y me quite la venda no quería nada de el…entonces recordé que alguien me beso en mis sueños, no no podía ser el o si?...

**Hola¡** apareci otravez jeje espero les haya gustado otraves agradesco a mi gran fan de fanfiction **SofiaM97-Cullen **mil gracias por tu apoyo y ya sube cap que me muero¡ bueno bueno ya me voy y aparte de ti sofia agradezco a:

MI MAS GRANDE MUSA: PANDA PANDA PANDA PANDA¡ ellos me inspiran son lo mejor, estuve escuchando todos sus discos en especial la de nuestra aflicción del disco poetics LOS AMO¡ SON MI INSPIRACION, TE AMO PEPE ( le cantante ehh) escúchenlo y se enamoraran de ellos son la neta¡

Bueno adiós paola swan-cullen


	7. Cap VII

**Edward pov.**

_-hey Edward que te parece si vamos a los columpios?-pregunto bella_

_-Claro, apuesto que yo te gano- le dije _

_-Bah¡ me ganas en todo…no se vale-dijo_

_-Uno…dos…tres¡-grite_

_Empece a correr ya iba a llegar pero un grito me detuvo…_

_-EDWARD¡ AYUDAME ME CAI¡-me grito bella_

_-tonta bella, siempre te caes-le dije cállate Edward no soy la única, ahora ayudame-me tendio la mano y se la agarre para que después me jalara y callera encima de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los mios…_

_-Ya vez Edward no soy la única,-me dijo soplándome su aliento_

_No puede mas y…la bese, sus dulces labios eran timidos pero me daban la bienvenida…lo que siempre soñé , lo que siempre quise, ahora se hacia realidad, me separe por el aire que nos faltaba, y me miro extraña_

_-Bella, yo…lo siento… fue un impulso…-le dije_

_-no te preocupes Edward, ambos sabemos que nos gustamos, no te engañes a ti mismo, te amo-me dijo…¿Qué? Me amaba?_

_-Bueno bella tienes razón, te amo…amm…quieres ser mi novia?-le dije _

_Ella me beso y supe la respuesta al instante, …. Si_

Me desperté exaltado por ese recuerdo, bella era mi novia y nuestro primer beso, como pude dejarla ir?

_La dejaste ir por el mounstro que hay en tu interior, por dinero…_

Si es verdad por dinero, me levante de mi cama forcejeando para que quitara el brazo de maggie de mi cintura…cada vez que teníamos relaciones usaba protección no quería tener un hijo por tres razones:

la amo

quiero un hijo hasta que tenga mi carrera de psicólogo

bella

No me podía imaginar cargando un bebe que no fuera de bella, ella es mi ser, mi todo, aparte maggie ni se daba cuenta que usaba protección, parecía gata en celo que ni se daría cuenta de que estaría pasando la tercera guerra mundial…

Me desvestí y me meti a la regadera, el agua caliente paso sobre mi espalda donde estaban los rasguños de las uñas de maggie, aun no me hacia la idea de que estaba con ella, pensaba que era bella la que estaba en mi cama esperándome…

Nunca me perdonare por como la deje ir, ni siquiera a mi padre, ni a Jacob black…

(N/A: buu el momento mas esperado jajaja…disfrutalo samy…es para ti…a leer¡)

_**Acababa de llegar de la casa de bella, como me gustaba estar con ella todo el tiempo, la amaba llevábamos apenas un mes y medio de novios pero la amo tanto que le pediré matrimonio cuando tengamos 2 meses, si ya se es pronto pero nos amamos…llegue a mi casa y mi papa estaba en la sala, con sus manos cubriendo su cara se veía destrozado…**_

_**-Papa? Pasa algo?-le dije acercándome a el**_

_**-Ven hijo, quiero pedirte un favor-me dijo señalando el asiento que sobraba**_

_**-Veras hijo, hice una inversión para la empresa y el que me ayudo fue Jacob black el me presto todo el dinero necesario para construir la empresa, concordamos en que cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente le pagaría, bien, hoy le iba a pagar pero una caída de dinero se me vino abajo y ya no me quedo dinero, el me dijo que si no le pagaba, me quitaría la empresa y nos dejaría en la calle,…y como el te conoce, pues…me dijo algo…**_

_**-Que te dijo papa?-le pregunte alarmado me conocía?**_

_**-Que no me quitaría la empresa a menos que tu…te …cases con su hija tiene la misma edad que tu,…serian una bonita pareja…**_

_**-Espera papa…yo no me puedo casar con ella no la conozco aparte yo amo a bella, le voy a pedir matrimonio el mes que viene…**_

_**-Hijo, te has puesto a pensar, en tu familia? En esme, te la imaginas en la calle?, todos tus estudios se vendrán abajo…**_

_**-si papa, pero yo amo a bella, no la puedo dejar…**_

_**-EDWARD HIJO, ESTAMOS EN LAS RUINAS¡ TE TIENES QUE CASAR CON ELLA…**_

_**-PAPA, YO AMO A BELLA, NO LO ENTIENDES¡, POR QUE EMMET NO SE CASA CON ELLA, EH PORQUE SOLO YO? ANDA DIMELO¡-le había gritado por primera vez a mi papa, pero me estaba sacando me mis casillas,**_

_**-Por que confio en ti hijo, por favor piénsalo…-me dijo casi suplicando**_

_**-Yo no se papa tengo que pensarlo…**_

_**Le dije y me subi a mi habitación, era una decisión muy difícil, mi familia o bella? Me recargue en la pared de mi cuarto, y agarre una foto de bella y yo en un parque besándonos, y otra foto donde estábamos toda mi familia, bella ha sufrido mucho con la muerte sus padres y ahora con esto? Mi familia tampoco podría soportar esto, vivir en la calle…tome una caja negra de mi cajón y baje las escaleras…**_

_**-Papa, ten entrégaselo a su hija, solo te pido que me des un mes para conocerla, voy a casa de bella,-le dije y tome las llaves de mi volvo…tendría que terminar con ella…**_

Ese fue el recuerdo mas doloroso de mi vida, ver la cara de mi bella con lagrimas, mientras yo le decía que ella no era lo sufiente para mi…

_Edward perdón por interrumpir tus pensamientos pero te estas poniendo como pasa…_

Tienes razón, Sali y me envolví en una toalla en la cintura con gotas corriendo por todo el cuerpo…**(N/A:oh dios que sexy se veria no creen? ) **la extrañaba tanto que dolia, cada vez que me acostaba con tanya, me imaginaba que era bella pero no duraba mucho, no lo disfrutaba, el dia que bese a bella otra vez fue el regreso del fin, sentir otravez sus labios con los mios, me gusto por que correspondió a mi beso…pero lo que me dolio fue las palabras que me dijo, y como le grite y le lastime la muñeca me dio tanta lastima que fui a su casa a curársela y dejar una carta, lo que me sorprendió fue el beso que quise darle cuando estaba dormida…

Me encamine a la recamara y levante a maggie, ella me dijo que entraba tarde y yo me vesti y me fui para la escuela, me moria de ganas de verla otra vez,

Cuando estaba en mi casillero vi a bella con alguien mas y la abrazaba…no aguante mas fui hasta donde estaban la agarre de la cintura y la bese ella correspondió ami beso pero se separo y me dijo…

-Que te pasa Cullen yo estoy con matt y tu vete con tu maggie, ok?-me dijo y se acerco a ese matt y lo beso…

**Hola¡**

**Hasta que decidi aparecer verdad? Jaja bueno aquí se sabe la verdad de porque Edward esta con maggie y no conmigo jaja no es cierto bueno con bella y…en el otro capitulo sabran quien es matt…jeje **

**AGRADEZCO A: SofiaM97-Cullen, gracias nena por seguir animandome a escribir jeje y aparte a:**

**PANDA,PANDA,PANDA,PANDA,PANDA GRACIAS A ELLOS TAMBIEN POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ME INSPIRAN SUS CANCIONES SON HERMOSAS**

**Cualquier sugerencia,duda, comentarios etc. pulsen el globito amarillo jeje dejen rr plis son mi paga**

**Paola swan-cullen**


	8. Cap VIII

**Nota: los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos…**

**Capitulo. VIII – Noche de bolos y tragos**

**°:::::…Mi amor inmortal…:::::°**

**Bella pov.**

_Cuando desperté me encontré con una nota blanca en mi mesita de noche, vi aqueora era y eran 8 de la mañana, agarre la carta y la abri era Edward_

_Bella,_

_Perdón isabella lamento mucho lo de tu muñeca no tenia intenciones de lastimarte tan feo espero me perdones se que fui un moustro pero las palabras que me dijiste me dolieron tanto que olvide que tenia tu muñeca en mi mano, te la cure espero me perdones por que yo…aunque no lo creas te sigo amando con todo mi maldito corazón…_

_Edward_

_Avente la carta y me quite la venda no quería nada de el…entonces recordé que alguien me beso en mis sueños, no no podía ser el o si?..._

-Bella ya estas alucinando sabes?-me dije a mi misma y me empecé a vestir, lo bueno es que entraba 8:30 , me puse unos jeans y una blusa negra con mis converse, comí una barra de cereal y jugo, y me fui a la escuela, cogí mi pickup, y llegue a tiempo a la escuela, iba a llegar a mi casillero pero un chico nuevo me interrumpió

-Disculpa, donde queda el salón 2c?-me pregunto

-Ah eres nuevo?-le pregunte y el asintió-mira tomas este pasillo y te sigues derecho, lo vas a ver porque tiene el numero grande…

-Esta bien gracias, ah por cierto me llamo matt.-me dijo en serio este chico me agrada…

-Isabella, pero dime isa, ¿quieres que te de un abrazo de bienvenida?-le pregunte

-Claro, por que no-me dijo y me abrazo, debo admitirlo, el chico me agrada, y es guapo…pero no estoy para eso…

Me separe de el y sentí a alguien agarrarme por la cintura, y me beso, descubri de quien eran esos labios y eran de Edward le devolví el beso pero cuando me separe le dije

-Que te pasa Cullen yo estoy con matt y tu vete con tu maggie ok?-le dije y no se que impulso a hacerlo pero bese a matt…sus labios eran tiernos, pero no tanto como los de Edward, cuando me separe de el , se me quedo viendo y yo voltee a ver si seguía Edward ahí pero ya se había ido…me gire hacia matt y me disculpe…

-Lo lamento, enserio perdóname, no era mi intención-le dije

-No te preocupes seguro le querías dar celos verdad?-me dijo levantando una ceja

-No es solo que siempre me molesta y …no lo aguanto,-le dije

-Esta bien, oye…tengo que irme a clase espero que nos veamos luego…-me dijo

-Si claro, adiós que te valla bien

El se alejo y yo empecé a caminar hacia mi aula, me encontré a Liz ya sentada, estuvimos charlando un poco en lo que llegaba el profesor, cuando tocaron para la hora del almuerzo me tope otra vez con matt, lo salude y liz me dijo…

-Oye que apuesto esta ese muchacho, me lo presentas, claro si no te gusta-me dijo

-Claro que no amiga, por el momento no quiero nada amoroso ahorita…-le dije

-Entonces…que te parece si hoy vamos a los bolos? Y lo invitas-me dijo

-Claro deja hablo con el-le dije y fui a seguirlo

-Espera te acompaño-me dijo liz, caminamos hasta que lo encontramos, y le dije sobre los bolos y acepto, acordamos que iríamos a las 8 de la noche

Las clases pasaron entre lentas y rápidas, cuando me fije ya todos estaban saliendo del aula, recogí mis cosas y Salí de la escuela, fui al supermercado por cosas que faltaban de la despensa solo para mi, todo lo que compraba era del dinero que me habían dejado mis papás, cuando regrese a la casa eran las 5:30 comí un poco y me bañe, me puse un pantalón negro entubado con una blusa verde a cuadros y mis converse negros **(N/A: foto en mi perfil)**

Me senté a ver la tele para pasar el rato, le puse en el 41 de mtv, y estaba pasando un concierto de panda en unplugged estaban cantando una canción de feliz cumpleaños…

_Feliz cumpleaños, no puedo estar ahi_

_En cuerpo pero en espiritu si_

_Mi lugar ocupado esta ahora_

_¡No importa, tendrás muchos cumples mas!_

_Hasta ser ancianos te celebrare_

_No me ire de tu lado, moriremos despues_

_De que juntos lleguemos a la conclusión_

_Que ya es hora de partir_

_Yo no te comprare solo una rosa toda la floreria_

_Yo te recitare aquel poema que no existe todavia_

_Mas no puedo desde acá_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, aún huele a ti!_

_Ese dia de otoño que ahora es gris_

_Pues no tengo manera para regresarle el color a esta obscuridad…_

En eso tocaron el timbre y supe que era liz, fui a abrir

-Hola amiga…lista para irnos?-me dijo

-Claro solo voy por mi bolsa, pasa si quieres-le dije y fui a mi cuarto, agarre solo mi bolso y me baje

-Te gusta panda?-me pregunto señalando el televisor,

-La verdad no sabia de ellos , apenas le pase, pero debo de admitir que cantan padre…esa canción me gusta-le dije

-Si ami si me gusta el grupo, esa canción me gusta mucho porque es como si ya estuviera muerto y se la canta a alguien que ya no esta-me dijo

-Claro, vamos-le dije y apague el televisor me subi a su auto que era un Ibiza de seat , adentro ya venia matt…

-Hola matt-lo salude

-Hola isa

-Bien vámonos a los bolos-dijo liz y arranco su coche

En el trayecto iba en silencio, menos liz y matt, era obvio que se gustaban, terminarían juntos , en sus miradas se les notaba el amor…en ese momento me acorde de Edward cuando me miraba así, por supuesto era lastima,

-Bien llegamos , vamos isa-me dijo liz

Baje del carro y entramos juntos a los bolos, ellos empezaron a jugar, yo solo me quise quedar sentada, de repente me dio mucha sed y fui al pequeño bar que había ahí , justo cuando estaba pidiendo una bebida, lo vi, era Edward y su…esposa, jugaban a los bolos, maggie había anotado y fue y beso a Edward ,eso me dolió mucho

-Sabes que? Mejor cámbiame el agua a…tragos de tequila, por favor-le dije y me dijo que si, era la primera vez que iba a probar el alcohol pero un poquito no hace daño o si?

-Aquí tienes-me dijo y me dejo un trago servido y alado una botella, empece a tomar por tragos pero, después voltee y vi otravez a Edward besando a maggie en una posición poco correcta, me voltee y agarre la botella y empece a tomar mas, y mas

-Bella?, que haces aquí?-oh no

-A ti que mas te da Cullen-le dije

-Bella por que estas tomando?

-Acaso te importa? No verdad mejor sigue besuqueando a maggie-le dije y una lagrima salió de mi ojo

-Bella vamos te llevo a tu casa, te ves cansada-me dijo empezando a agarrar mi cintura

-Dejame, no me toques-le grite

-Isa estas bien?-me pregunto liz

-No tomo mucho, le digo que la llevo a su casa, pero no quiere.-le dijo Edward

-Tu quien eres?-le pregunto liz

-Un amigo suyo-le respondió

-Ja.¡-le dije

-Isa si quieres ya nos podemos ir-me dijo liz iba a contestar pero Edward me interrumpió

-No yo la llevo…-dijo Edward quien sabe que le respondió liz, pero yo solo sentí que me desmaye y ya no supe mas….

************* Al dia siguiente*************

Me desperté por la luz que entraba en mi ventana, estaba en mi casa, pero como llegue?...

-Que demo…?-dije

-Al fin despertaste-dijo

-Edward que haces aquí?-le pregunte

-Te trage a tu casa después de que te desmayaste, estuviste vomitando toda la noche, y supe que no te podía dejar solo asi que me quede…-me dijo parándose de la silla de donde estaba

-Oh-dije y me empece a mover pero un dolor de cabeza me interrumpió-que mierda de dolor es este…!

-Seguramente es la cruda de ayer, toma eso te lo calmara-me dijo extendiendo una pastilla y una taza de té

-Gracias-le dije cuando lo agarre me tome la pastilla y el té, -Puedes ponerlo ahí por favor?-le dije

-Claro-dijo y extendió sus manos y rozo las mias, nos miramos a los ojos por esa corriente eléctrica que paso por nosotros…entonces….la taza se cayo y se abalanzo hacia mi besándome urgentemente, entonces me acosto en la cama, y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa…

-Quieres seguir?-me pregunto con los ojos llenos de deseo,

Dudé en responder…pero le dije

-Si…

**H**ola…! Jaja soy mala los deje en suspenso…jajaja…bueno se que me tarde en actualizar pero aquí ya estoy, esque tuve una semana horrible…pero no las deje atrás…espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y agradezco a: SofiaM97-Cullen, ella me ah apoyado en esta historia jejeje,…

Tambien agradezco: Panda,Panda,Panda, jeje son lo mejor ese concierto por tv. Estuvo genial ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Mi canción favorita escúchenla,

Bueno Adios…! Dejen reviews por fis


	9. Cap IX

**9Nota: los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos…**

**°:::::…Mi amor inmortal…:::::°**

**Capitulo: IX- ¿Embarazada?**

**Bella pov. **

_-Claro-dijo y extendió sus manos y rozo las mías, nos miramos a los ojos por esa corriente eléctrica que paso por nosotros…entonces….la taza se cayó y se abalanzo hacia mi besándome urgentemente, entonces me acostó en la cama, y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa…_

_-¿Quieres seguir?-me pregunto con los ojos llenos de deseo,_

_Dudé en responder…pero le dije_

_-Si…_

…. Al día siguiente…

Me desperté y observé a mi lado, no había nadie.

Edward se había ido, sonreí, era obvio solo fui una más.

Me senté en la cama y sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas, me dirigí al baño y me metí a la regadera, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos, y se llevaba mis lágrimas de paso.

Cuando acabe de bañarme, me puse un pants, era domingo, quería estar cómoda, baje las escaleras y me prepare mi desayuno, aun no sabía porque seguía llorando, solo fue una noche de pasión, para él, porque para mí significo mucho.

Estuve todo el día acostada, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me sentía deprimida, pero no podía hacer nada para quitarme ese dolor.

… 1 mes después…

Últimamente había visto a Maggie y Edward pelear, lo admitía, cada vez que los veía así en la escuela sonreía, Liz y Matt terminaron juntos, llevaban un mes, me sentía feliz por ellos.

Íbamos los tres a la cafetería de la escuela, ellos se fueron a formar para comprar su comida y yo me fui a sentar, estaba observando a ver si veía a Edward, pero ningún rastro de él, solo de Maggie con sus amigas.

-Bella ¿no vas a comer nada?-me pregunto Liz cuando llego con su bandeja con comida.

-No, no tengo hambre.-le dije y le sonreí.

Entonces ella abrió el paquete donde venia su comida y me llego el olor, olía a pescado pero me causo asco, me lleve la mano a mi boca y salí corriendo de ahí, tenía unas grandes ganas de vomitar, cuando iba llegando al baño de mujeres, choque con alguien y caí al piso.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me metí rápido al baño, el me siguió y me sujeto el cabello para no mancharlo con mi vomito.

-¿Bella?-me dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué haces…en un…baño de…mujeres?-le dije y agarre un pedazo de papel higiénico para limpiarme la boca.

-Me preocupaste por verte así.-me dijo y se separo de mí.

Me dirigí al lavabo para lavarme las manos, y él se me quedaba viendo, me incomodaba su mirada.

-Respecto a lo de la otra noche…-empezó a decir y me miro a los ojos.-lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¿Lamentas haber estado conmigo?-le pregunte.

Pero el no contesto, eso era un sí, sentí que me picaban los ojos, eran por las lagrimas.

-Gra...gracias.-le dije.

-Sí.-me contesto y salió del baño.

Yo me quede ahí, viéndome al espejo, como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, me las limpie y me eche agua en la cara, y salí para la cafetería.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?-me preguntó Liz.

-Yo…me sentí mal, tuve que ir al baño a vomitar.-le dije e hice una mueca.

-¿Ya estás bien?-me pregunto y me miro a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien, me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase, nos vemos.-le dije y me pare de la mesa y me fui a mi salón.

En los pasillos me sentí mareada, me faltaba el aire ¿Qué me pasaba?

Me faltaban todavía 2 horas de clase, pero me sentía terrible, mejor me voy.

Salí de la escuela y fui hacia mi carro, me subí y recargue mi cabeza en el volante, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que arranque el auto.

Llegue a mi casa y me subí a mi cuarto, me tape con las cobijas y me dormí.

Cuando desperté, tenía mucha hambre, se me antojaban… ¿Churritos? ¿Que me pasaba?

Yo nunca había comido eso, bueno una vez y me pareció asqueroso ver tanta grasa que saliera de ahí.

Me pare y baje a la cocina, revise toda la cocina y no había nada, tenía que ir a comprarlos, agarre las llaves de mi coche y fui al supermercado.

Compre, Churritos, Cátsup, Pan Bimbo, Jamón, etc. Muchas cosas que yo casi no comía.

Llegue a mi casa y me serví en un plato, los churritos, con helado de chocolate y vainilla, y un sándwich de jamón con queso y una soda.

Me lo comí todo, luego le puse cátsup a mis churritos y cuando acabe de comerlos sentí mi estomago hacer ruidos extraños, me dirigí al baño y lo vomite todo, esto se estaba poniendo raro.

Cuando salí del baño, agarre mi teléfono y marque al hospital para hacer una cita con la doctora.

-¿Hola?-contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes, me preguntaba si podía hacerme una cita para mañana con cualquier doctor.-le dije

-Claro, le hare su cita con la doctora Sofía **(N/A: jeje lo siento sofí, quise poner tu nombre como doctora xD) **para mañana en la tarde como a las 4 ¿Le parece?-me dijo la enfermera.

-Claro.-le dije.

-¿Su nombre?-me pregunto.

-Isabella Swan.-le conteste.

-De acuerdo, mañana puede venir, hasta luego.-se despidió y colgó.

Solo faltaba esperar para saber qué enfermedad tenía.

Baje a la sala y me serví otro vaso de helado, cuando me lo estaba comiendo se me antojo el helado con chispitas **(N/A: de esas que son de colores, son mis favoritas, no es helado si no tiene chispitas de colores n.n)**

¿Pero? ¿Donde carajos las conseguiría?

Negué con mi cabeza y deje el helado y me acomode en el sofá, tenia sueño _otra vez_.

Me dormí y cuando me desperté, vi mi celular, tenia 6 llamadas de Liz, me fije en la hora y eran las 3:30 de la tarde, me pare como un rayo y me fui a bañar rápido, tenía la consulta a las 4, me arregle y cuando me estaba mirando al espejo, sentí de nuevo las nauseas y me dirigí al baño y volví a vomitar.

Esto se estaba volviendo un poco raro, cuando acabe de vomitar me lave los dientes y me dirigí al hospital.

-Buenas tardes, tengo consulta con la doctora Sofía.-le dije a la recepcionista.

-¿Su nombre?-me pregunto.

-Isabella Swan.-le dije.

-Le entrego un pase, cuando digan su número entra y le da el pase a la doctora, espere afuera de su consultorio.-me dijo y siguió viendo su papeles.

Me senté en una silla que estaba afuera de su consultorio y espere a que dijeran mi nombre.

-Isabella Swan.-dijo la doctora asomándose en su puerta.

-Soy yo.-le dije y me pare de la silla.

-Pasa por favor.-me dijo y se metió al consultorio.

Entre y me senté enfrente de ella.

-Y bueno ¿Qué tiene?-me pregunto.

-Hace unas semanas, empecé con mareos, y vómitos, y luego llegaron los antojos, y fue raro, porque yo nunca había comido eso que se me antojo, y cuando olí el pescado, vomite cuando a mí me gusta ese platillo.-le dije y se me quedo viendo.

-Bien Isabella, pasa a ese cuarto, ponte una bata y te acuestas en la camilla.-me dijo y me fui al cuarto que me indico.

Cuando salí me acosté en la camilla y me empezó a revisar, me sentía rara.

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?-me dijo.

-Yo…una vez.-le conteste sonrojándome.

-¿Usaste protección?-me dijo.

-No.-le dije y me mordí mi labio… no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

-Bien, levántate y cámbiate.-me dijo y se quito los guantes.

Me cambie y me senté en una silla.

-¿Qué tengo doctora?-le pregunte.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-me dijo mirándome, yo me sonroje.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Isabella?

-20.-le dije.

-Bueno, esta embarazada.-me dijo y yo me quede estática.-te mandare unos análisis de sangre para verificar si es seguro, ten, con eso te los mandas a hacer saliendo de aquí y vienes como en 2 horas para recogerlos.

Agarre el papel pero no dije nada.

-Y es mejor que se lo digas a tu novio.-me dijo y volvió a sus asuntos.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí al cuarto donde hacían los análisis, seguía en shock, no podía ser posible ¿un hijo de Edward?

-Listo ven a recogerlos en una hora y media.-me dijo la enfermera y yo salí de ahí.

Me subí a mi camioneta y no se adonde me dirigía, hasta que llegue a un centro comercial, ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

Mi cerebro no estaba conectado a mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se dirigía por sí solo, y mi cerebro, estaba en otra parte.

Llegue a una tienda de bebes, y vi toda la ropa que había ahí, eran tan pequeñas, agarre una y la desdoble y me dejo ver una pequeña ropita, era color amarillo con un pollito al lado izquierdo.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-me pregunto una señora alado mío con una sonrisa.

-Yo… ¿Cuánto cuesta?-le pregunte enseñándole la ropa.

-Ese cuesta $20 dólares.-me dijo.- ¿Se lo lleva?

Yo lo mire y dude… ¿Y si lo perdía a mi hermoso bebe?

-Sí.-le conteste.

-¿Solo esto?-me volvió a preguntar.- También tenemos gorritos, zapatitos.

-¿Dónde están?-le pregunte.

-Sígame.-me dijo y la seguí.-Estos son, podría llevarse unos amarillos para que le combine.

Agarre un gorrito y unos zapatitos, eran tan pequeños, no podía creer que un ser humano tendría este tamaño.

-Me los llevo.-le dije y se los entregué.

-Vamos a la caja.-me dijo y la seguí.- ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Niño o niña?

-La verdad no sé, apenas me entere que seré madre.-le dije y sonreí.

-Felicidades.-me dijo.-Serian $40 dólares.

-Le entregue el dinero y me dio la bolsa.

-Gracias.-le dije

-Hasta luego, cuídese.-me dijo

No sé porque pero una sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, nunca me imagine que sería madre, me senté en una banca y acaricie mi vientre, pronto se notaria este pequeño ser que llevaba dentro de mi

¿Qué le diría Edward? ¿Lo aceptaría? Eso no me importaba, tendría una madre que lo quisiera mucho, no necesitaría a su padre, me tenía a mí, seriamos una linda familia.

Me fije en mi reloj y ya había pasado una hora y media, me dirigí a mi carro y partí rumbo al hospital, cuando llegue pregunte por los resultados.

-Aquí están.-me dijo la enfermera y los abrí _**Positivo**_ y una grande sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro.

-Felicidades.-me dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias.-le dije y salí del hospital, me metí a mi auto y pensé ¿Se lo diré?

Estuve ahí mucho tiempo, después prendí la camioneta y me dirigí a la escuela, sabía que era tarde pero tenía la ilusión de que Edward siguiera ahí.

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela y me fije si estaba el volvo plateado, y ahí estaba junto a la entrada.

Me baje del auto y camine a la entrada, cuando llegue saque los resultados de mi bolsa e iba a enseñárselos, entonces lo vi, estaba besando a Maggie, el la recargaba en unos casilleros, y la besaba apasionadamente.

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, los sollozos empezaron a salir, y el los escucho, me volteo a ver, y yo solo negué con la cabeza, me gire hacia la salida y corrí, no quería verlo más, sabía que era un error venir a verlo y decirle que iba a ser padre.

Entonces escuche mi nombre gritándolo y el timbre de un coche.

-¡BELLA!-grito Edward.

Y después sentí un gran impacto en mi abdomen, y en mi cabeza, seguían escuchándose los gritos, pero yo solo pensaba en que mi bebe se salvara.

**¡Hola!**

**Jeje, regrese… xP después de tanto tiempo… bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ohhh ¡bella está embarazada! ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Sobrevivirá el bebe? Bueno eso en el próximo capítulo…**

**Mil gracias a SofíaM97-Cullen por dejar sus reviews y por decirme que quería un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, te dedico este capítulo nena… tkm**

**Bueno ya me voy tengo que escribir otros capítulos de mis demás historias xD**

**¡Adiós! **

**Paola Swan-Cullen de Stabler.**


End file.
